The Wolf and Hunter
by Death Horror
Summary: Percy Jackson, the Alpha of a Werewolf Clan, is torn between the Hunters of Artemis and his clan. But what if he make a alliance with the hunters and the werewolves by him and a hunter. Will their love conquer the stupidity of the rumors about the other or will the rumor start a war with hunters and werewolves. Read to find out.
1. Fight for Life

Fight for Life

My mother died 5 years ago. I found a couple of bronze(I think) daggers and swords. I have been fighting monsters ever since, oh and did I mention that I am also a werewolf. I have a clan, Death seekers, that is the strongest ever, well at least for now. So I Started out when I was 10 years old. I was scared and afraid until I found a few friends.

!Flashback!

"Die you freaking hellhound," I screamed as I cut them down one by one" you should have stayed in hell." Then I turned into a wolf. They cowered, a couple of them started to fight the others. The other ones that fought won. Then they did something that surprised me. They turned into humans. They said that they were a clan of werewolves. So I joined them.

!Flashback Over!

So here I was hunting for food when girls in silver parkas came out and tried to kill it. But it ran. So I caught it. "Who are you?" a girl said. I turned into a human and said "Here we can split this. Oh and my name is Percy Jackson. I'll take the side with the bite. I have a clan to get back to. Oh and I'll cut it." Then she whispered "You would d that for me. Are you going to kill me?" I listened then helped her up and said" Why would I do that?" She screamed "Because men are evil. My own father beat me he would have sold me as a slave if it wasn't for a giant black werewolf that looked exactly like…. It was you who saved me?" she then asked me. "yup, that was me or it was my son we both save girls and boys, who are being abused. Did you by any chance have a twin sister?" I asked. " yes how did you know?" she asked.

"Because I saved you and judging by the silver parka you are a hunter. Here I'll take you to your camp would you like me to? I will cut this deer I half put the hunters half on my back with you." I turned into a wolf and she got on my back.

When we got to the hunters camp they all turned their bows on me. I growled but didn't attack then I howled to let my clan know I might be awhile. "He's calling for back up. Shoot him." one of them said. " Yo dad who did you want me to meet." my son, Eric Jackson, said. I then said " you can put your bow down is this how hunters treat people who helped them catch dinner?" I asked. "So Dad who did you want me to meet?" my son interrupted." Stop he's the one who saved me from my father. The big black haired wolf." said the little girl. " Wait is that why you appeared near Lady Artemis's tent." another one said. "Yeah you know all the new hunters that appeared near Artemis's tent was from us, my son and I. I had the same pain from losing my mother to my step father. So I decided that my son and I will rescue the people that have been wronged." I said.


	2. The Hunters

The Hunters

"So can me and my son Eric have a tent, please?" I ask politely. "No you monster. You hurt me." Avery screamed at me. " Well I'm sorry, but you kinda shot an arrow at me. I really don't like arrows since they bring back bad memories of my mom dying from a hellhound." I apologized sincerely. " Oh well sorry about that. I didn't know about that. But why didn't you protect her." She asked curiosly. " I was five years old and I didn't know about monsters then. I thought it was a big dog but the an arrow was shoot at her while the hellhound mauled her. On her last breath she said run and I thought we were playing hide& seek at first then I saw The hellhounds they were blood red. So then I understood. It was a monster. Then I ran to the attic, where my mother forbid me to go and cried for hours. Then a voice that sounded nice said "Come out champ," I opened the door and saw bright gold eyes, he then said "Come on out and meet your father Kronos. I made a lot of bad choices and I want to give you a gift."." I said. "Oh. You can have a tent." She whispered. " Thank you." I said.


	3. The Attack

The Attack

"So Son we are going to attack..." I started. "I knew it your planning on attacking us." a hunter I recognized as Phoebe said. "No we are planning on how we are going to catch dinner."

* * *

"Okay so Phoebe,Zoe, Avery, and my son, Eric, are going to flank them, while Artemis, the rest of the hunt, and me are going to form a circle around the group and start letting 2 or 3 past and Phoebe, Zoe, and Avery are going to shoot down those deer we let through. Got it. Oh and take these they will allow us to communicate. These are special communicators that don't attract monsters and they can't be traced." I whisper to not allow the deer to hear me. 9 of them got away, but we got 5 deer to eat.

* * *

"So how are you doing, Artemis?" I asked. She had just gotten hurt from a pack of hellhounds. They seem to be getting stronger I thought. "They are, they're getting more organized. They seem to seem to have battle plans. I don't know why but they seem to have a king or queen that is at least a little smart. I hope it's not another war with the giants, Titans, or Primidoerials." she said timidly. how could they rise again, the titan lord is in tiny pieces, the giants are in tarterus, the primidoerials are... where are the Primidoerials?" They are in Tarterus like the Giants." said my Artemis.

* * *

" Ha they don't suspect a thing. they are to stupid to realize that their enemy is right in front of them. They will never suspect that I, McPrincess Tarterus, the deity of the pit. Is the enemy." "Well milord they don't even know that you even exist in a body.


	4. The Crush

The Crush

"So Eric what ya gonna do today?" asked Becky. "Well I plan on training you ladies in sword fighting. My dad will take half so that training will be easier." He answered. "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLL"(sorry don't really know the sound wolves make when howling) I howled." He's planning an attack on us." screeched Phoebe. "No actually I was saying that I won't be back for a long time." I answered truthfully." He is telling the truth." Artemis said irritably. "Lady Artemis you know how to speak wolf?" I questioned. Just after I said that her ear twitched. "Now that is a hurtful thing to say," I said just before she growled "I would like to keep those thank you." She growled again. " ERIC RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN." I screamed. "why dad" he asked. "Unless you want to lose your giblets(balls) and a few other things then run." I answered already running. Then he started running too. "Don't worry they'll be back," Artemis said "I hope." she whispered. Then Zoe said "So Milady has her first crush, but Perseus is too loyal."


	5. Feelin' the Love

Feelin' the Love

Artemis POV(I'm only changing pov once then back to the original)

"So, um Percy I wanted to ask you. Willyougooutwithme?" I asked. "Sure I will because my wife has wanted divorce for a long time. But I will not protect you because you can protect yourself." He answered.

* * *

He howled and well it sounded like he said he will agree with a divorce. "The divorce is done," he whispered "but it took an hour. Lets get to bed."

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter but kinda hard to write longer chapters when grounded. I was just barely able to do this.**

**Thank you,**

**Death horror**


End file.
